


Relativity

by moxiao402



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Family, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Most would be family relationship anyway, Not My Fault, Will indicate when each tag is implied, or you can see it as romantic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxiao402/pseuds/moxiao402
Summary: A collection of ficlets/drabbles, things that randomly pop up in my head before sleep.All dedicated to Miles Morales because he is an adorable boy, and I love him so much.





	Relativity

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea how to tag most things because I think it is up to the audience to realise for themselves about the relationship. But this one is definitely platonic. Hope you enjoy. Set before Miles went to middle school.

Sneakers #1  
From the views of a twelve years old boy, a new pair of sneakers was all he ever wanted. Aaron felt the silhouette of Miles gradually falling into his peripheral vision, as they walk past the packed shop windows. His turned to the young nephew, watching the focused boy who was leaning on the icy glass window just to catch a gaze at the newest limited edition of AJs.

“What’s up Miles, “He chuckled at the sight, and said jokingly, “Christmas is already over kiddo, gotta wait for next year.”

“I know Uncle Aaron…” Miles replied, unsurprised, “I was thinking, if I got into that Visions school, would Dad buy it for me?” The boy’s eyes fell at his thoughts, with all his emotions written by the sight of his youth.

Aaron could tell, he could always tell what the boy was thinking about. They were alike, yet much different, and he couldn’t change a thing. “But last time you said that you didn’t want to go there,” Aaron gently tapped on his shoulders, pulling the red hoodie over the boy’s head, “how ‘bout that I buy it for you, if you get in? Seems like a pretty fair deal to me…”

Miles’ expression changed at the words, but he didn’t say anything. The boy knew his own parents too well to reply to such an offer. “I told you to keep some distance with Aaron,” his father would say. And every time, he would do his best to ignore it. His uncle was the best, and that apartment was his not so secret hideout, that everyone knew. “Uh….” He tried to say—

“Deal.” It was already made.  
\--  
Since school resumed from their winter break, Miles had been spending less time over at Aaron’s. His shoulders felt heavier each day. Assignments, exam stress, and more assignments were like monsters, clenched tightly against his back, making him unable to take a breath from the tight schedule of study.

Then there was the breaking point.  
\--  
“Miles… Miles!!!”  
Dad’s voice echoed beside Miles’ ears, but he was blanketed by a smothering darkness, the faint smell of sanitiser brushed against his nose. He couldn’t see or reply. Captured by his deep slumber, Miles saw his same self, locked up within the cells of his mind.

Sorry Dad… He wanted to say. But what good could it do, whatever he said?  
\--  
When he woke up, Miles was back home, alone. The house was empty except—

For a note on his desk:

Hey Miles,  
Hope you’re fine. You can come over anytime if you’re feelin stressed, or unhappy. We all need a time to chill right? Call me or text me, whatever. I’ll be outta town for a few days, so see you, how bout next weekend?

Uncle Aaron.

How did he even get in here? Miles wondered, but he didn’t bother to think further. All he needed was another good night sleep, while the whole world was left behind.

TBC


End file.
